Tipos de Noches
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: En su vida como Casados, Len y Rin tienen sus itinerarios llenos de trabajo, labores del hogar, y por supuesto, el cuidado de sus hijos. A veces, el único lugar en el que se pueden refugiar es en las noches.


**Tipos de noches.**

* * *

 **Noche tranquila.**

Era ya la cuarta vez que veía esa serie entera de corrida, y como la primera vez, volvía emocionarse con ese final que solo podría sorprender precisamente a un niño de cinco años. Se levantaba emocionado mientras los protagonistas de esa serie comenzaban a destruir el castillo del conde y salían a toda velocidad sobre un auto caricaturesco, mientras la nave espacial de los visitantes del espacio lo elevaba y regresaban a su planeta, y gritaba a sus padres como si estuvieran al otro lado de la calle, cuando estaba solamente al lado de él, sentados en el sofá de la sala.

—¡¿Vieron eso?!— volvía a decir mientras daba saltos en la alfombra, sacudiendo el control remoto de un lado a otro mientras salían los créditos finales y en la pantalla se comenzaba a anunciar el inicio de otra serie de índole distinta, algo más femenino que pese a eso, el pequeño Kagamine ya había visto completo dos veces.

—Vigo, no grites tanto, vas a despertar a Kiiro— le decía Rin con voz baja, tratando de dar el ejemplo de comportamiento, pues de los dos bebés que dormían arriba, el mayor de ambos era el que tenía el sueño más sensible. Dijo así comenzando a levantarse del cuerpo de Len para caminar hacia su hijo.

—Ya es muy noche para ti, deberías de ir a dormirte— dijo rápidamente Len mientras que se adelantaba a su hermana y declaraba la noche terminada con esas palabras, comenzando a rascar su espalda.

—Pero aún no tengo sueño…— protestó Vigo, sin darse cuenta de que su ración e cortaba con un bostezo como el de un osezno e inclusive levantaba las manos de manera involuntaria mientras que su madre se acercaba a abrazarlo y cargarlo en sus brazos con afección, tratando de menearlo y de arrullarlo como si aún fuera un bebé, algo que irritaba al menor, pues se encontraba en la edad en la que comenzaba a desarrollar el deseo de la independencia temprana —Aun quiero ver la tele…— quiso él protestar de nuevo, solo dejándose sacudir hasta finalmente comenzar a cerrar los ojos.

—Bien hecho, calmaste al cachorrito— dijo Len acercándose madre e hijo y poniendo de su parte, acariciando el cabello de su pequeño, besándole la frente a manera de despedida, pasando de igual manera su mano por la cintura de su esposa. Solo unos instantes duró ese abrazo, pues el ruidoso inicio de la siguiente serie que continuaba a la caricatura que tanto había disfrutado la progenie de los Kagamine los distrajo. Len simplemente apagó el televisor, y se dedicó a las últimas tareas del hogar que correspondían a la hora de dormir. Empezando por lavar los pocos trastes sucios acumulados por la cena, para luego poner en orden todo para el día siguiente, y asegurarse de cerrar de forma correcta todas las puertas.

En lo que Rin subía al mayor de los niños a su propio cuarto, en donde lo acostaba con el más preciado de los cuidados, para luego darle su beso de las buenas noches y dedicarle una pequeña oración, nada más un rezo corto, algo que sacó de tradición de su propia madre con lo que cerraba las noches y deseaba sueños tranquilos para su retoño. Y no tan distinto, Len hacía lo propio con sus otros dos Hijos, Kiiro y Shino, de solo un año de diferencia entre sus nacimientos; para un joven quien había pasado de tenerse solo a sí mismo, a componer una familia entera, se seguía maravillando cada vez que los veía durmiendo tan apaciblemente, sin siquiera poder creer que él y Rin habían sido los causantes de la existencia de esos dos pequeños seres humanos. Pese a su tiempo limitado al lado de los dos pequeños, seguía guardando un enorme cariño por esos minutos en los que veía ambas cunas, una al lado de la otra, y acariciaba a sus bebés mientras que cuidaba que siguieran respirando con normalidad, siempre preocupado por ser tan inocuo como pudiera para ellos dos. Se retiró finalmente cuando escuchó que Rin se aproximaba al cuarto contiguo, depositando a Vigo en su cama, acompañándola luego para el ritual de arropar al primogénito y darle su despedida de buenas noches.

De esta manera daban por finalizaba su labor como padre, y ahora solo eran una pareja en la plenitud del silencio de su hogar, abrazados caminaban hasta la alcoba más grande en donde los esperaba una cama King—size, comenzando a retirar el enorme edredón que la cubría, Len era siempre el que preparaba la cama, dependiendo del calor que hiciera en el ambiente, se dedicaba a dejar una o dos de las cobijas que lo protegerían a él y a su gemela. Tratando de recostarse con tranquilidad mientras retiraba sus ropas, alcanzaba siempre uno de sus libros que dejaba siempre en pendiente para leer para después, avanzando solo unas cuantas páginas antes de escuchar la puerta del baño cerrándose, y a su hermana saliendo con su cabello suelto por toda su espalda, usando su pijama que siempre combinaba con la de su hermano.

Viéndola salir del baño, se daba cuenta de que solo le quedaban unos segundos para que ella se le lanzaran encima, sin importar el libro o alguna otra cosa presente entre los dos, abrazándolo ajustadamente por la cintura, a veces cortándole la respiración, otras veces aplastándolo sin piedad, sin percatarse de que su peso de adulta era demasiado a veces para su gemelo. Pero él siempre trataba de respirar y de acomodarla sobre o al lado.

—Hora de dormir— canturreó ella mientras susurraba y le quitaba el libro, colocándolo de nuevo en la repisa donde descansaba todo el día.

—Dulces sueños— susurró él en respuesta, acariciando la espalda de la chica, con una sonrisa suave, besando su cabello y relajando su cuerpo, dejando que los calores de ambos cuerpos se juntaran.

Aquella era el mejor recuerdo de dormir juntos que tenían en sus memorias, sin tiempo para dedicarse a algo más profundo o erótico, obviando toda necesidad de mayor cercanía, pues desde siempre, esa había sido su forma de dormir, antes de adquirir conciencia, y se podría decir, que incluso antes de salir del vientre de su madre. Aquellas eran las noches tranquilas, la gran mayoría las recordarían de esa forma, y serían una envidia con la siguiente forma de dormir.

* * *

 **Noche abrumadora**

— _Duérmete mi niña, duérmete ya—_ cantaba Rin con su delicada voz mientras que sostenía a su pequeña y diminuta niña recién nacida en sus brazos, mientras que esta estaba con una mantita cubriendo todo su cuerpo como una clase de crisálida, respirando cada vez más tranquila, quedando dormida de forma lenta y gradual. Al lado de Rin, Len se encontraba sentado, moviendo la cuna mientras que el tiempo pasaba y suspiraba con pesadez, mirando nuevamente su reloj de pulsera, dándose cuenta de que ya era media noche.

—Bueno, otra noche cumplida… pese a la dilatación— dijo él mientras que se ponía de pie y se estiraba, su espalda, comenzando a prepararse para caminar hacia su propia cama, esperando al fin lograr llegar a su llegada cama y aprovechar las seis horas y media que le quedarían de sueño. Pero antes de poder escuchar una respuesta de su hermana, quien apenas estiraba sus brazos para dejar a su bebé en la cuna, cuando de pronto, sin tener que haberlo siquiera pedido, se escuchó un grito agudo llegando desde el otro lado del pasillo del segundo piso de la casa.

—¡Mami, Papi!— era la voz de Vigo llegado desde su cuarto, y sonaba aterrado. Len miró a su hermana, y con ambos ojos abiertos, caminó a velocidad hacia el cuarto de su primogénito, sin demasiado temor añadido, pues no era la primera vez que escuchaba una llamada de auxilio de su hijo mayor.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!— gritó Len sin tratar de elevar demasiado la voz, solo mirando al niño tembloroso una vez que presionó el interruptor de la pared e iluminó el cuarto. A sus espaldas, escuchaba como Mili volvía a despertar por las fuertes voces, comenzando con sus lloriqueos al no poder conciliar el sueño como le era deseado.

—Hay algo en mi armario…— dijo Vigo mientras que trataba de arroparse con la manta que lo cubría, como si esta fuera a servirle de escudo cuando algo aterrador abriera la puerta que estaba del otro lado de su cuarto. Len comenzó a acercarse a la puerta entreabierta de la que parecía que salía una clase de brazo sombría, volteando a sus espaldas para alcanzar el bate de béisbol infantil que su hijo usaba en su club sabatino de dicho deporte, preparado para cualquier cosa. Escuchó a sus espaldas la puerta siendo abierta por Kiiro, como si quisiera ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pero no lo hizo esperar mucho, pues abrió con rapidez la puerta del armario, dejando caer una gran caja con piezas de Lego y un par de suéteres que habían sido arrojados sin cuidado a los confines de ese armario.

—¡Vigo!— se molestó Len al ver que el desastre comenzaba a extenderse al caer otro par de cajas de cartón llenas de útiles escolares y un par más con peluches adentro —Te dije que limpiaras tu cuarto, no que amontonaras todo dentro de tu armario de nuevo— lo retó mientras que abandonaba el bate y se encargaba de tratar de levantar las cosas y a su vez evitar que más cayeran de ese armario.

—Si lo guardé todo… de seguro fue el monstruo el que se puso a desordenar todo dentro de mi armario— trató él de justificarse mientras que se paraba de la cama y comenzaba a ayudar a su padre a acomodar todas las cosas dentro de las cajas, tratando de acomodarlas de alguna forma físicamente posible, sin que dos cosas ocuparan el mismo espacio.

—Hasta el cuarto de un monstruo sería más ordenado que el tuyo— dijo con un tanto de sarcasmo, sin percatarse de que realmente, su hijo había hecho un gran esfuerzo en limpiar todo su cuarto, simplemente no había tenido cuidado al guardarlo todo. Estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero en ese instante escuchó cómo Kiiro y Shino entraban al cuarto de Vigo, viendo como limpiaban las cosas y comenzaban a tratar de ayudar a limpiar todo, mientras que en el fondo se escuchaba aun a Mili llorando.

Sin darse cuenta, la casa entera se sentía de nuevo despierta, y sin que el pequeño primogénito pudiera poner siquiera las manos, cayó dormido al estar recogiendo sus juguetes tirados, aterrizando sobre el suéter que habían caído al inicio. Len lo levantó y lo recostó en su cama, mientras le ordenaba a Kiiro y a Shino que regresaran a su cuarto, yéndose con velocidad como si fuera medio día, y tuvieran toda la energía del mundo aún. Finalmente terminó de limpiar todo lo que había en el armario, teniendo que acomodar algunas cajas en la parte de afuera en lugar de compactarlo. Y tras besar la frente del primogénito, acariciando su cabello y arropándolo, se dirigió a la habitación de los otros dos niños intermedios, encontrándolos jugando a construir un escenario para conciertos con sus muñecos y otras cuantas cosas.

—Es muy tarde para que sigan jugando…— les dijo Len con algo de cansancio, acercándose a ellos, sin destruir lo que estaban haciendo, pero tampoco tratando de unírseles.

—Pero tú estabas jugando con Vigo— dijo Shino mientras sostenía un peluche de distintas texturas contra su cara, mientras que, con la otra mano, acomodaba pequeñas piezas una al lado de la otra para crear las gradas del escenario en donde su peluche cantaría, siendo ese uno de sus juegos favoritos.

—No estaba jugando con Vigo, estábamos limpiando su cuarto, ya es demasiado tarde para juegos, es hora de dormir— comenzó a impacientarse al verlos aun como si nada, armando su juego.

—Y si ya es hora de dormir, ¿Por qué tú y mamá estaban despiertos? — inquirió ahora Shino, como si tuviera que acusar de algo a su padre.

—Porque teníamos que dormir a Mili…— para ese punto, Len se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de razonar con un par de infantes, a quienes les había enseñado específicamente a hacer muchas preguntas, con el objetivo de que aprendieran más por curiosidad y por cuenta propia, pero sin darse cuenta de que había creado un arma de doble filo, al hacer a ese par de niños, un par de preguntones insaciables.

No fue sino hasta media hora después que pudo convencerlos de que se fueran a dormir, que al día siguiente podrían jugar todo lo que quisieran, y ambos finalmente obedecieron y se fueron a sus camas, acostándose y en menos de un par de segundos, quedándose dormidos, como si solo necesitaran la comodidad de sus camas y de sus sábanas para dormir. Len se levantó, cuidando que el pequeño escenario que habían hecho no sufriera una sola alteración.

Salió del cuarto, estirando sus brazos y relajando su cuerpo entero, viendo a Rin, con mirada cansada y casi dejando que la gravedad le ganara a la fuerza de sus piernas. Ella solo levantó su mirada, tratando de explicar a su gemelo solo con esos ojos de cansancio todo el trabajo que le había costado volver a dormir a la pequeña Mili. Len no le dijo nada, solo caminaron hacia su cuarto, que quedaba en mitad del trayecto de los cuartos de sus hijos, entrando por la puerta y cerrándola sin seguro, solo en caso de que volviera a surgir algo más.

—Bueno… al menos nos quedan unas…— Len comenzó a hablar, creyendo que señalar las cinco horas que les restaban de sueño sería buena idea, pero de nuevo, la silenciosa mirada de Rin lo silenció. A veces algunas cosas eran mejor no conocerlas. Tan pronto como llegó a la cama, Len comenzó a desvestirse, esperando no prolongar más la espera para poder volver a recostarse en su cómoda cama. Pero apenas hubo retirado sus pantalones, sintió el peso de su hermana hundiéndose en el colchó, viendo cómo es que solo se había quitado el sostén de forma perezosa para luego arrojarse aún con toda su otra ropa puesta sobre la cama, casi comenzando a roncar al instante.

—Rin, no puedes dormir vestida de nuevo— trató él de moverla para hacer que se siguiera desvistiendo y consiguiera ponerse su pijama, pero por más que trató de hacerla girar, solo logró que ella pasara sus brazos por arriba de su cuello, jalándolo contra ella, como si fuera una almohada de cuerpo, pegándolo contra sí misma.

Len solo suspiró, tratando de respirar ampliamente para evitar que ella lo fuera a asfixiar, y a la vez tratando de evitar aplastarla, solo acostándose a su lado, abrazándola de la cintura y colocando su cara contra el cuello de esta, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo sudado y agotado, solo viendo su cara de expresión neutral rendirse ante los hechizos de Morfeo, decidiendo seguirla tras un pequeño beso en los labios.

De esta manera, comenzaron a dormir lo poco que podían, antes de reiniciar al siguiente día toda la rutina común que solían llevar en esa casa. Pero incluso con todo ese cansancio, podían estar tranquilos, sabiendo que hacían todo lo posible por sus hijos.

* * *

 **Noche estimulante.**

Bastaba con que le dieran algo de leche cálida a Vigo para hace que se rindiera, pese a que llegara casi a la pubertad, eso no importaba, seguía siendo un niño pequeño que podía caer dormido al pasarse su hora de dormir. Lo dejaron recostado en su cama, cubriéndolo con cuidado de que ningún ruido pudiera despertarlo.

Para Kiiro y Shino era un poco más complicado, para ellos dos tenía que agotarse esas reservas de energía juvenil que tenían, y eso se refería a tratar de hacer la derrocharan como pudieran: dando saltos por toda la casa, corriendo por el enorme patio de la parte de atrás de la casa. Rin juraría que podrían correr un maratón entero al día si es que se lo propusieran, pero prefería Shino pasara los días jugando con tranquilidad en un ambiente controlado y tranquilo, cuidado por su hermano mayor, en lugar de que se arriesgara a que su discapacidad lo dañara.

Como fuera, esos tres niños eran una cosa, pero Mili, por su parte, siempre exigía algo más específico.

—…Entonces la princesa y su sirviente se veían rodeados en medio de la rebelión, en la que los ciudadanos se habían alzado y habían comenzado a destruir todo— le contaba Len aquel cuento que tanto se sabía, alzando las manos mientras que trataba de simbolizar el bullicio que una revolución tomaría.

—Pero cuando la guerrera de rojo comenzaba a acercarse a la puerta del palacio, las puertas se abrieron, dejando salir una aplanadora que les pasó encima a todos los rebeldes— intervino ahora Rin para la gracia de Len, mientras hacía el ruido de aquella máquina cuya existencia no correspondía en ninguna forma a la época en la que se suponía, existía ese cuento, tomando a su vez un pequeño juguete de esta y pasando el rodillo sobre las sabanas que cubrían a la niña pequeña.

—Entonces todos los malos quedaron aplastados, hasta el príncipe de Azul, y la princesa huyó del país, aprendiendo a ser más amable, y casándose con el que fue alguna vez su sirviente, quien era en realidad el legítimo príncipe del reino— trató Len de no prolongar demasiado el cuento, ahora que veía que su pequeña se divertía con la alteración de este.

—Y si el príncipe casó con la princesa, ¿Se convirtieron en reyes? — preguntó la pequeña con su dialecto simple y sus ideas aún más reducidas, abrazando contra su pecho su pequeño muñeco de lobo que alguna vez fue de su hermano mayor.

—Sí, así es, aunque el reino quedó abandonado luego dela rebelión— recordó Len ese detalle de la historia que su hija de cuatro años poco entendía, pero que él se había molestado en desarrollar.

—¿Y tuvieron muchos hijitos?— Mili realmente había quedado encantada con la historia que sus padres le dedicaban, y Len, acercándose a ella, solo besó su frente antes de dedicarle el final.

—Así, tuvieron cuatro hijos, tres valerosos niños, y una pequeña, la menor de todas, quien se convirtió en la más linda princesa de todas— y luego de este final cursi, arropaba a su hija mientras esta solo reía con alegría, siendo abrazada por su madre, dedicando luego de esto las buenas noches a su pequeña. Ambos salían del cuarto luego de eso, sintiéndose cómplices de la destrucción de una de las historias que más les dio fama en sus tiempos de Vocaloid, pero felices por poder entregarle algo tan memorable a su pequeña hija, que pedía que le contaran el mismo cuento todas las noches.

—Creo que hacemos un buen trabajo— dijo Len mientras que tomaba de la mano a Rin y ambos caminaban directamente a su cuarto, tratando de contenerse para lo que seguía.

—Yo jamás lo he dudado— comenzó a caminar al lado de su gemela hasta llegar a la cama, sosteniéndola ahora por la cintura —Creo que nos merecemos un descanso— comenzó a recargar su cabeza en el cuello de su hermana, acariciando con sus labios la suave piel de la chica.

Ella se abrazó con cariño mientras que trataba de entrar en el ánimo necesario para poder llevar esa noche a algo más que un descanso. No pasaron muchos besos antes de que comenzaran a quitarse la ropa, decidiendo no colocarse sus pijamas mientras que cada prenda caía entre sus piernas. Pronto las luces se apagaron, y Len solo tenía la luz de la luna para guiarse, viendo a su gemela retirar sus ropas de apariencia pudorosa y maternal, quedando en su ligera lencería negra que se ponía todos los días con el deseo de guardarse solo para su gemelo.

—Rin… con esa ropa te vez como un regalo, y es hora de desenvolverte— decía Len mientras que retiraba los botones de su camisa, dejando salir rápidamente su miembro aun cubierto por la ropa interior, comenzando a mostrarse más deseoso, como si retornara una vez más al estado natural en el que podía darse la libertad de obedecer sus instintos.

Ella se lamió los labios, comenzando a tocar su vientre, presionándolo con deseo, casi bajando sus dedos hasta la orilla de sus bragas, cerrando las piernas como conteniéndose, comenzando a sentir como su hermano tomaba sus piernas y comenzando a besarla desde todas partes, pasando su lengua con todas partes, disfrutando del sabor asentado de su sudor, acostumbrado tras años y años de hacerlo de esa forma.

La desnudó por completo, y ella permitió que él lamiera tanto como le gustaba, con su lengua deseosa por complacerla, con lujo de saliva y de habilidad por la experiencia de todos los años, acariciándole los muslos mientras los separaba un poco, causando que su pecho se moviera de arriba hacia abajo. Solo bastaban unos minutos, hacerla gemir era sencillo cuando la mitad del trabajo era hecho por la forma en la que ella sugestionaba su cuerpo.

—Len, con cuidado…— gimió ella mientras que sostenía las sábanas en su mano, como si le pidiera aquello solo por cordialidad, realmente deseándolo ir más rápido con el movimiento de su lengua, hasta finalmente prolongar la sensación hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Ya era bastante noche, pasaba de media noche, pero una hora de placer valía la pena más que tres horas de sueño. Era el momento de terminar, y como si aquel acto oral hubiera sido suficiente como una clase de pago por un trato, Len se movió hacia ella, penetrándolo con precisión, satisfecho por la forma en la que reaccionaba, sintiendo como cada penetración la hacía reaccionar de forma magnífica, obteniendo él mismo tanto placer como el que parecía producirle a ella.

—Vamos a acelerar un poco las cosas… ya es noche— comentó Len sin saber realmente la hora, solo sosteniéndola a ella de las rodillas, juntando sus piernas, causando que la intimidad de su esposa se ajustara alrededor de su miembro, comenzando a moverse con velocidad, disfrutando esa presión mientras que la hacía lloriquear del placer, causando que cerrara los ojos hasta que al fin ambos se corrían, llegando de forma casi simultánea.

—¡Ah, Len!— la escuchaba gemir mientras la veía sudando, tendrían que darse una ducha en la mañana. Él se inclinó, sin temor a ser delicado con la forma en la que la flexionaba, separando al fin las piernas y comenzando a besar sus pechos, para luego sentir un beso de ella en la frente, mirándola y pasando a unir sus labios con los de ella; volviendo al mundo como si se hubieran alejado de este siguiendo en la misma habitación, recordando quizá lo importante que era que durmieran para conservar tiempo, y así no ir agotados a la siguiente jornada laboral. Pero poco importaba que siguiera luego, pues mientras que los dos se cubrían con las cobijas, abrazando sus cuerpos desnudos con calidez, y sin necesitar abrir los ojos, sabían que todo aquello valía la pena. Su tipo favorito de noche.

* * *

 **Fin**.

* * *

Notas finales: Muy bien, lo hice, aquí está el fanfic de aniversario que debí de haber subido el día en el que fue el aniversario desde que inicié con la escritura de mis fanfics. Fue en Agosto 29, pero tenía muchas cosas malas en mi mente en esos tiempos, y ahora solo quería traer algo lindo entre Len y Rin. Debo de admitirlo, estos 7 años han sido todo un descubrimiento de mi propio ser, hice muchos amigos, los he perdido a casi todos, y me hice fan de toda la subcultura Otaku, solo para luego alejarme al verla convertirse en un tren descarrilado, al menos en su forma común. Es curioso, quiero pensar que esto de escribir fanfics ha cambiado tanto mi vida, pero la verdad es que me ha dado algo a lo qué aspirar. Pero eso ya dejo que ustedes, quienes me leen lo juzguen.

Realmente este fanfic se terminó hace unos días, para cuando están leyendo esto, aproximadamente el 7 de octubre, pero llevé a reparar mi LapTop y tuve que conseguir un buen celular para poder acceder a mi cuenta de Outlook y descargar el archivo para poder subirlo en fanfiction y en wattpad. Realmente escribí mucho más que lo que Leen, pero lo otro era alterno al LenxRin: Una era una historia de cómo Miku engañaba a Luka con una chica cualquiera, otra historia era de cómo Kaito y Miku hacían intercambio de parejas con unos desconocidos, y la otra era simplemente de Meiko al ir a abortar a un hijo no deseado de Kaito, cuando se enteraba que este se iba a casar con Miku. ¿Suenan muy serios? Son así porque sentí la necesidad de escribir algo rudo, algo diferente. Verán, tuve una fuerte aversión por todo lo de League of Legends causado por culpa de la Skin nueva de Kayn, la Odisea, y aparte esa mamada de Bowsette le pegó duro al fandom (lo peor que le ha pasado a Nintendo, lo juro). Pero gracias a una frase de Ezreal, reanimó mis ánimos, lástima que aun así no tengo computadora para escribir, porque tengo planeado un Lemon para Zoe y Kayn.

En fin, me cuesta trabajo escribir esto en el celular, así que hasta pronto, nos veremos, si me leen por el LenxRin, quizá en diciembre, a los fans del Zoyn, nos veremos quizá al final de Noviembre.

—

—

—

Bye_.—

—

—

—

* * *

P.D.: Si, son 7 años desde que empecé a escribir, gracias por felicitarme.


End file.
